


It's My Turn

by bamfsEnnui



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Season/Series 05, Series Spoilers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamfsEnnui/pseuds/bamfsEnnui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs is in a bad place and it's Juice's turn to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edie_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Sunshine/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing; all of the credit for the wonderful universe of Sons of Anarchy goes to Kurt Sutter and his lovely team. I just steal the characters and have my way with them.
> 
> This story is set right after Season 5: Episode 4 “Stolen Huffy” so please, don’t ruin the experience for yourself if you aren’t yet caught up with the show.
> 
> Extra special thanks to Edie_sunshine for being my Beta and coaxing me through my first fic. If you haven’t read her fic, do it! Do it now!

The hearse had left the lot and the mourners slowly made their way back into the Clubhouse. For some, the shock of Opie’s death was still setting in. Tears were being shed, and drinks were being had, stories were told of memories with him. 

Juice was sitting on a couch, nursing a beer and watching his Brothers, sharing their loss. Looking to the bar, he noticed again the haunted look on Chibs’ face as he downed another shot of whiskey. He held himself standing up with both hands on the bar, miles away, contemplating the floor beneath him. When he finally looked up, it was to slam both fists into the wood and storm out the door. Juice could hear the roar of his bike as he pulled away.

He couldn’t even begin to fathom how hard Opie’s death had been on Chibs. The man had been there to witness it for God’s sake. While Juice felt the ache of loss, the hurt he felt for Chibs’ pain somehow hit him even harder. Chibs had long ago become more than just a Brother to him. He had supported him unconditionally, something no one else had ever done. 

The Scot was also a very physical man, his hugs and random touches of comfort always seemed more personal than those from the rest of the MC. 

He decided that he couldn’t just let Chibs sit at home by himself tonight. He finished his beer, gave Lyla a parting hug, and left the Clubhouse. Mounting his bike, he headed off to Chibs’ house. After about 15 minutes he pulled up to the house and parked his Dyna next to Chibs’ in the driveway. Up on the porch he rapped softly on the door a few times and waited.

A short while later Chibs answered. He had stripped down to his wife-beater and was wearing a pair of black sweats. His eyes were red rimmed as he stared at Juice from the doorway. He didn’t say a word, just nodded before turning around and walking back in, leaving the door open. Juice closed the door and followed him to the living room where he was sitting on the couch with a bottle of Jameson’s and a half-full glass on the table before him along with a box of tissues and their scattered remains. His elbows rested on his knees, head in his hands.

“Glasses are in the kitchen.” His voice was hoarse.

Juice went to the kitchen and checked the cupboards, returning with a glass. He sat down beside Chibs who sat up to pour him a measure matching his own. 

“To Opie.” They raised their glasses in respect and downed the contents. Chibs immediately refilled them and Juice lit up a joint. For a while, the two just sat side by side drinking whiskey and smoking, letting the intoxication roll over them.

Finally Chibs broke the silence, “Why’re ye here?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone tonight.”

“Worried abou’ me?” Chibs glanced over at him.

Juice shrugged, “Not really worried. I just couldn’t imagine not being here with you. You’ve always been there for me, it’s my turn to be here for you. In case you need me.”

“Wasn’t much up for company earlier, but I’m glad tae have ye here, Lad.”

“So tell me about it. Get it off your chest.”

Chibs took another big drink and ran his hands through his hair. “It shoulda been me. I held back, but he didn’t. His face when he fell…” Tears began welling up in his eyes and his voice started to break. “God Juicy, I’ve never felt so helpless in my life.”

Juice reached over and wrapped his arms around Chibs, pulling him tight against his chest. “Don’t say that. Don’t even think it should have been you. Fuck, you’re all I have, you and the Club. I don’t know what I’d have done if it had been you.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew them to be true. And, if he were to be completely honest with himself, Chibs was even more important to him than SAMCRO.

“An’ what are those kids gonna do? He left ‘em tae Lyla withou’ a thought.” Chibs was sobbing now, “I watched him, Lad. I watched until it was over. I couldna’ do anything else.”

“It’s not your fault,” Juice said. He kept his fierce grip and kissed Chibs hard on the temple. “Opie made his choice; I think he made it a long time ago. He gave up after Donna; he was just going through the motions. Every time he put himself in danger, it was for the Club, but it was for himself too.” He sighed and said in a voice barely above a whisper, “I know, I’ve felt the same way.”

The memory of finding Juice beneath the tree with the chain caused Chibs to pull himself up. That moment had nearly destroyed him. He had never let on the extent of his true feelings for the lad, but that was the closest he had ever come to doing so, when he realized he had almost lost him. Moments ago Juice had confessed how much he meant to him, maybe it was time. As hard as everything was crashing in on him now, he was finally ready to give in and see what happened.

He grabbed Juice by the shoulders and rested his forehead against his, nose to nose. “Don’ ye ever, **ever** do tha’ tae me again! I couldna’ take it.” He placed a rough kiss on Juice’s mouth and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. “I couldna’ take losin’ ye, Lad. I love yeh.” His body was again wracked with sobs.

Juice put one arm around his back and wrapped the other around his head, “I love you too, Chibs. You mean more to me than anything else in my life. I promise you, I won’t leave you like that,” silent tears rolled down his face. _“I couldna’ take losin’ ye, Lad. I love yeh.”_ Juice had done this to him. Chibs cared about him this much.

The heat of Chibs’ breath and tears upon Juice’s neck combined with the firm pressure of Chibs pressed against his chest made him hyper-aware of him. 

_The heavy weight of a man behind him, hot breath on his neck, a hand on his neck pushing him down. He couldn’t fight back, he could only surrender, again._

He pushed away unpleasant memories of Stockton and focused instead upon the man in his arms. The gruff lips that had pressed against his stirred up something in Juice. These feelings that were emerging had been so buried, he hadn’t even realized they were there before. He gripped him tighter and stroked his back.

“Don’ leave tonigh’. Now tha’ ye’re here, I don’ think I could stand tae be alone again.” 

He had almost left him once, forever. Seeing how broken the man was now, partially because of that, wild horses couldn’t drag Juice away from Chibs tonight. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got you, and I’m not letting go. It’s my turn to take care of you.” He rested his cheek against the top of Chibs’ head.

Chibs wept, releasing the grief and guilt that had been building up in him. It was something he couldn’t do in front of the rest of the Club, not as their Sergeant-at-Arms. But he knew he was okay with Juice. How many times had their current roles been reversed, him holding the lad up when he fell into despair? And God, how many times had he had the nightmare when he arrived at the tree too late? That dread was dispelled for now, Juice was wrapped tight around him and he could feel the boy’s own tears falling onto his shoulder. He realized that Juice was crying for him. Somehow, as fucked up as his own life was, Juice still put Chibs’ pain before his own. He pressed another rough kiss against the lad’s neck and sat up.

While Chibs blew his nose with some of the tissues and finished off his whiskey, Juice wiped his own face with his shirt. When Chibs turned to address him, Juice took his face in his hands and cleaned away the tears on it with his thumbs. He didn’t release him when he was finished and Chibs in turn cupped Juice’s face in his hands. They gazed at each other for a moment and Juice flicked his tongue to his lips a fraction of a second before Chibs pulled them together. 

His mouth pressed against Juice’s and he licked the boy’s lips, plunging his tongue in when he opened them. For several minutes their tongues stroked each other’s and tangled with desperation before they broke for breath, Chibs nipping Juice’s bottom lip between his teeth as they pulled apart.

He scanned the lad’s flushed face for any sign of regret, “Ye good with this?”

“Yes,” he said, tugging off Chibs’ wife beater before removing his own kutte and shirt. “Very.” He skimmed his hands down Chibs’ sides and leaned in to lap at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

The Scot’s head tipped back and he groaned while trailing his hands down Juice’s back. The skin was soft beneath his fingers, the only exception being the scars from his near-fatal stabbing in Stockton. He had denied himself touching this smooth, firm body for so long, never feeling that Juice would welcome it. Something had changed in the boy tonight though, and by God was he grateful for it. 

Chibs took Juice by the shoulders and pressed him down into the couch. Then he straddled him and began placing hungry, open-mouthed kisses on his chest. When he reached a nipple he took it between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue, causing a hitch in Juice’s breath. Opening his mouth wider, he bit down around the area and sucked hard, still worrying the nub with his tongue. Juice whimpered and his hips bucked up under him. Chibs could feel the younger man’s erection pressed against his thigh.

Juice closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations Chibs was generating in him as he licked, kissed, and bit his way around his chest. He still had him held down by the shoulders and Juice was grasping his arms. He had never been into guys, but he was _extremely_ into Chibs. The hard, strong form above him coupled with the brush of whiskers across his chest could leave no doubts that Chibs was all man, and holy fuck did Juice want him. 

He grabbed Chibs by the hair and pulled him up for another kiss. As their tongues tangled languorously, he savored the taste of Jameson’s, pot, and cigarettes and the feeling of their bare chests pressed together, his still moist from Chibs’ mouth. Juice slid his hands down the Scot’s back and under his sweats to knead his arse. He was rewarded with a low moan into his mouth. Working his hands around Chibs’ waist, he pushed the pants down his thighs and palmed his cock in a gentle grip.

Chibs hissed and tossed his head back as Juice began stroking him. Being able to finally touch Juice and having his actions reciprocated had already made him painfully aroused. He wanted to draw out his pleasure for as long as he could, and Juice’s current ministrations would quickly put an end to that. He reached down and slowed the boy’s hand and got off the couch, kicking his sweats off. Grabbing his hand, he saw Juice’s confused look and pulled him up, choking out, “Bedroom,” and leading him to it.

As soon as he crossed into the room he flipped on the light and slammed Juice into the wall. He bit his earlobe while he unbuckled his belt, then dropped to his knees to remove Juice’s jeans and boxers. He was frustrated momentarily, having to unlace and remove the lad’s boots before he could get the offending clothing off of him. Once they had been tossed behind him, he grasped him by the hips and began an assault on his thighs with his teeth and tongue.

Juice was overwhelmed by this sudden onslaught and leaned back into the wall for support, trembling. A particularly sharp bite to his inner thigh caused his knees to buckle and Chibs caught them on his shoulders. With one hand pinning Juice against the wall by his hip, he used the other to grasp his cock and wrapped his lips around the head. He swirled his tongue around the tip and took him deeper into his mouth as Juice shuddered and caught his hair in a tight grip.

The lad was gasping and shaking above him, little mewls escaping his throat. Chibs decided to show him a bit of mercy and eased his pace using long, slow swipes of his tongue along his shaft, adding suction to the mix. Using the hand that wasn’t holding Juice up, he cupped his balls and dragged a finger up the sensitive skin behind them. The boy was making the most exquisite sounds, he wanted to keep him making more.

“Christ, Chibs,” Juice panted. He was threading his fingers through Chibs’ hair now, luxuriating in the heat and wetness of his mouth, the strokes of his tongue, and his slick locks in his hands. Pure pleasure rolled over him in waves and he sank into it until he reached his threshold. He eased Chibs’ head back, “Not yet. I wanna cum with you.”

Chibs looked up at him with darkened eyes. “Don’ worry, Lad. Yeh can do tha’ too.” He smirked. “Let me finish this, yeah?”

Juice took a breath and nodded and Chibs had him engulfed back in his mouth almost immediately. This time he was relentless with his licking and sucking, he bobbed his head to take him in deeper than he had before. Juice had already been so close, his body began to move of its own accord. He was thrusting himself into Chibs’ mouth, holding his head in place by his hair. He looked down to watch him taking in his cock and saw Chibs’ dark brown eyes gazing up at him from beneath his lashes. And fuck if that wasn’t all it took to make him cum.

As Juice cried out his orgasm and tightened his fists in Chibs’ hair, Chibs grabbed his arse and kept his mouth locked around him. He captured each erratic thrust the boy had, milking him for every last drop of cum. Juice shuddered and collapsed back into the wall while Chibs released him and licked him clean. He rose to his feet and wiped his mouth before leading Juice over to the bed.

Juice lay back trying to catch his breath, “Fuck that was… mmmmm.”

Chibs was on his side, one elbow bent propping up his head on his hand. His spare hand traced Juice’s tattoos. “Didja like that, Juicy-boy, havin’ tha’ great cock o’ yer’s in my mouth?”

“Yes.”

“Was it hot enough for yeh?” He leaned over and kissed Juice on the chest.

“Yes,” Juice gulped.

“An’ did I do good things tae ye?” he kissed his neck.

“Mmhm.”

He whispered into his ear, “D’ye know how delicious yeh are?” He ghosted his lips over Juice’s mouth, sucking his tongue into his own when he gasped. The taste of himself in Chibs’ mouth shot a surge of heat through Juice’s core. His flagging erection twitched, fresh arousal bringing it back to life. Chibs maintained the soft kiss while cupping his hand around Juice’s jaw. He brushed his thumb along the stubble and looked into the lad’s deep, brown eyes. “Delicious.”

Juice moaned and rolled into Chibs. He molded himself into his body and latched onto his neck. His hands were once again tangled in his hair as he laved and sucked the skin just above Chibs’ collarbone. Chibs growled, low in his throat. He got a tight grip on Juice’s arse and ground into him, creating a glorious friction between their cocks. Juice began to kiss his way up Chibs’ neck until he reached his ear.

“I want you,” he murmured.

“Aye?” Chibs arched an eyebrow and swiped his tongue across Juice’s bottom lip. “An’ how d’ye want me?” One of his hands trailed up the boy’s back.

“I want you in me.” He rubbed his cheek across Chibs’ face like a cat until his mouth was back to breathing in his ear. “I want you fucking me.” He teased his earlobe for a moment with his teeth before moving on to a pulse point.

“Then tha’s what ye’ll be gettin’, Lad.” He pushed Juice over until he was laying on his back, and climbed on top of him. As he ran a hand down his torso he asked, “Ha’e yeh done this before?”

Juice glanced away, “Yeah.”

“Ye don’ seem too happy abou’ rememberin’ it.” Chibs was concerned by the look on his face. He didn’t want Juice to be doing this because he felt obliged to.

“It’s something I’d rather not remember,” Juice said, his eyes still looking away.

“Then why –

“Because I never wanted to then.” He looked up at Chibs, “I want to now. I want _you_.” His hand traced Chibs’ jawbone and brushed against his whiskers, he ran his thumb over his lips.

Chibs caught Juice’s thumb in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. He sucked on it as he pulled his head back, dragging his teeth over the pad as it left his mouth. Juice closed his eyes and tipped his head back with a soft moan. Chibs ached for want of him; the responsiveness the lad had to his ministrations was intoxicating. He bent down and whispered in his ear, “I want yeh too, Juicy-boy.”

He reached over to the nightstand beside the bed that his rings sat on, opened the drawer, and took out a condom and a bottle of lube. He spread apart Juice’s knees and knelt between them, opening and slipping on the condom. The eyes looking up at him were nearly black as Chibs opened the bottle and put a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

“I promise ye, Lad, I won’ hurt ye.” He lowered himself and began nibbling on Juice’s inner thigh as he coated himself with the lube. He circled Juice’s entrance gently with slickened fingers, waiting for the muscles to relax before he applied a slight pressure, while Juice whimpered with pleasure.

Chibs watched Juice’s face as he slowly pressed one finger into him, stroking lightly to prepare him for more. When Juice pushed back against him, he eased in a second, and when he began moaning, a third. He pumped his fingers into him, stretching him to make sure he was ready. When he was satisfied, he removed his fingers and rested himself with both hands on the sides of the boy’s head.

Juice had a thin sheen of sweat on his face and his eyes fluttered open to gaze up at Chibs. Chibs leaned down to kiss him as he lined himself up, then hovered inches above him. 

“Please,” Juice whispered

Chibs spent an exquisite eternity easing into Juice. He dropped light kisses on the corner of his mouth and breathed in any sharp exhalations the boy had, capturing every breath and noise for himself. He stopped with a groan when he was fully sheathed in him, relishing how hot and tight Juice was around him. 

“Take yer time, Lad. Let me know when ye’re okay.”

Juice focused on staying relaxed while he reveled in the mixture of pleasure and pain he had felt while Chibs had entered him. It was a far cry from the manhandling he had been through before. It was divine, and he wanted more. He turned his head to place kisses on Chibs’ arm then grabbed him by the back and pulled him forward, raising his hips up to meet him. “Fuck yes,” he whispered.

With a groan, Chibs withdrew a couple of inches and started to rock into him. He maintained a slow pace, which Juice matched. The lad’s breath was in synch with their movements, exhaling every time their bodies came together. Every brush against Juice’s prostate caused him to widen his eyes and emit a soft gasp. Chibs adjusted his angle to target that spot, guided by Juice’s responses. The grip on his back tightened and beneath him, Juice murmured obscenities and ‘yes’s’. He sped up his thrusts and palmed the boy’s cock with his lube slickened hand, stroking him in time to their coupling.

Juice was lost in sensation. The words that came from his mouth entirely bypassed his brain on their way to Chibs’ ears. His hips bucked of their own accord and his back arched off the bed. His every sense was claimed by Chibs’ presence. He was inside him, around him, and beneath his fingers. He tasted him, breathed in the scent of his sweat, and watched the man’s face in its rapturous contortions. The sounds of Chibs' ragged breaths and moans filled his ears. He was already fighting off the beginnings of another orgasm, and he still wanted more. 

“Harder,” he begged.

Chibs complied, now thrusting into him with abandon. “Jesus, Juicy,” he rasped. 

The lad wrapped his legs around him and raked his nails up his back. He pumped his cock harder as he writhed beneath him, mewling and keening nonsense. Juice threw his head back and sobbed as he came all over his stomach and Chibs’ hand. His muscles tightened and pulsed around him, driving Chibs to his own climax with a few last deep thrusts and a harsh cry. Chibs collapsed on top of Juice’s chest panting heavily.

They lay there, drenched in sweat and cum, tangled around each other and completely undone. It took a few minutes for Chibs to get his breathing in order before he slowly withdrew. Juice protested his loss with a whimper and another heated kiss. Chibs removed the condom, tied it off, and tossed it into the bin beside the bed. 

“Wow. That was…” 

“Aye, Lad. That it was.” Chibs gave him a swat on the side of his thigh. “I’ll be righ’ back.” 

He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself off then returned with a warm washcloth and wiped the cum from Juice’s stomach. After taking the washcloth back to the bathroom, he went into the living room and retrieved his cigarettes. He climbed back into bed, grabbing the ashtray from the bedside table and lit up a smoke, handing one to Juice too.

“I’ve go’ tae ask yeh. Wha’ changed with yeh tonight?” 

Juice was confused. “What do you mean?”

“A week ago, this wouldna’ have happened. Wha’ was it abou’ tonight tha’ made it okay for yeh?”

Juice shrugged. “I meant what I said. You’re the most important thing in my life. I guess I finally realized that all the feelings I have towards you are deeper than just gratitude or friendship.” He took a drag off his smoke. “What about you? What changed with you tonight?”

Chibs reached out and stroked Juice’s cheek, “Nothin’ changed for me, Lad.”

Juice processed this for a second. “Oh.”

“Aye.”

“How long?”

Now Chibs shrugged. “Does it really matter?”

“Guess not.”

They finished their cigarettes and Chibs returned the ashtray to the table before getting up to turn off the light. When he got back into bed he placed a hand on Juice’s chest. He seemed hesitant, almost nervous. Juice clasped the hand, raised it to his mouth, and kissed it before rolling over and pulling Chibs up behind him, putting his hand onto his stomach, still holding it.

“So what do we do now?”

Chibs nuzzled into his neck. “I guess we figure it out as we go.”

This seemed to be good enough for Juice. Wrapped in a warm cocoon of the comforter and each other, the two men drifted off to sleep.

 

* End *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve always pictured Chibs as a biter. Maybe it’s just my personal fantasy.
> 
> This story was rather different in its original form. Edie_sunshine gave me some advice though and, of course, the characters decided to take over and change things around a bit more. New inspiration was drawn from the song “Touched” by VAST. Lyrics follow.
> 
> Touched  
> You say that I am too  
> So much of what you say is true
> 
> I’ll never find someone quite like you again  
> I’ll never find some quite like you, like you
> 
> The razors and the dying roses  
> Plead I don’t leave you alone  
> The demi-gods and hungry ghosts  
> God, God knows I’m not at home
> 
> I’ll never find someone quite like you again  
> I’ll never find someone quite like you again
> 
> I, I looked into your eyes and saw  
> A world that does not exist  
> I looked into your eyes and saw  
> A world I wish I was in
> 
> I’ll never find someone quite as touched as you  
> I’ll never love someone quite the way that I loved you


End file.
